Till The End
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Sharpay, Troy, and Chad have always been and always will be best friends. Through everything. Till the end, but what happens when someone tries to come between them? Will they make it till the end? Troypay, Chadpay friendship, TroyxOC. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

'Till The End'

--

"So...you said you had a surprise for me." Sharpay smiled as she leaned back against the bench. She could feel the cold metal against her bare shoulder. The three of them were currently sitting at the park which was right across from the swimming pool, so Sharpay was wearing a swim suit with shorts that matched her bikini. Troy was wearing his still wet swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Chad was also wearing his wet swim trunks, but with a dark shirt on.

"Yeah, we have a great idea." Chad began, looking at Sharpay. Chad, Troy, and Sharpay had been best friends since as long as any of them could remeber. Their families were very close so they spent a lot of time together. They had family dinners, family vacations, paries,and nights out together.

"Completely brilliant too." Troy said, looking excitedily at Sharpay and back to Chad.

Sharpay eyes the two. She knew them well enough to know that whatever they were planning couldn't be too good. "I only have one question."

"What?" Chad asked, looking at her quizenly. He knew Sharpay was always up for adventure and it was rare for her to doubt them.

"Am I going to get sent to prison for this?" She said with a serious look. She was up for having fun and getting into a little trouble, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that sometimes Troy and Chad could go a little over board on their plans and adventures.

"Well if you do, we all do." Troy reasoned with her.

Sharpay thought about it for a minute. "Okay, I'm in." She said with a smile.

Chad and Troy gave each other high fives and started to explain their plan to Sharpay.

"So that's it?" Sharpay asked after they had explained it all to her.

"What do you mean is that it?" Chad asked.

"There's nothing more to it than that?"

"Well...no." Troy said, not getting her meaning.

"You two are hopeless." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh really?" Troy asked, looking at her with a slight smirk.

"Yes really Bolton." Sharpay said,inching closer to his face.

"Then I guess we'll just have to prove you wrong." Troy said, moving even closer.

"Guys, just kiss or seperatre." Chad interrupted.

Troy and Sharpay smirked at each other but moved apart. "And how exactly are you planning on proving me wrong, because if I remeber right, I'm alwas right." She smirked, thinking she had won.

"Not even closer Evans." Troy said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Troy!" Sharpay squealed.

Chad laughed at his two best friends before decided to help out Sharpay who was now pounding Troy's back yelling for him to put her down, but Chad and her both knew that Troy had no intention on listening.

"Don't worry Sharpay, I'll save you." Chad said in a masculant, hero way as he jumped onto the bench.

Sharpay laughed at Chad as he jumped down and started throwing cheez-its in Troy's face.

"Ow, my eye." Troy said, causing Chad and Sharpay to laugh. "Chad, I think it's time for the tornado." Troy smirked at Chad, who did the same.

"No, no way! I'll so kill you two if you do." Sharpay warned, knowing what was coming.

"You know, I don't take politely to threaths." Troy said, gently tossing Sharpay into Chad's arms. Chad laughed as he picked Sharpay up, twirling her around making sure that not only she was dizzy, but he was too.

"Chad, please!" Sharpay begged as she began to feel nastious.

She was used to this but evertime he seemed to get better at it. Chad was like a huamn tornado, or so Sharpay called him. It was a thing they had dome since they were little. Chad would swirl Sharpay around until she gave up.

"I don't think so Pay." Chad showed no mercy.

"Troy help!" She squealed. Troy just laughed at the two.

"Sorry, you're on your own." He laughed.

Chad finally got too dizzy to continue as he and Sharpay fell onto the grass. "You know, I hope you do get sent to prison tonight." Sharpay said, playfully hitting Chad's arm.

"Right back at ya babe." Chad smiled.

--

"You know, this was probibly one of our stupideir ideas." Chad said as climbed over the large fence.

"Wasn't this your idea?" Sharpay questioned, looking up at him as she kept her balance along the fence.

"Hey, Troy helped."

"don't begin to blame me because you wanted to steal the candy from the snack stand at the pool." Troy said, finally reaching the top of the fence and climbing over. He waited uptil Sharpay was over and helped her the rest of the way down.

"Hey guy, if I fall will you catch me?" Chad asked, looking down at the two as he sat ontp of the large fence.

"No." They said in unison, earning an eye roll from Chad.

Chad swung his leg over and attempted to jump down but ended up falling face down unto the cement, catching himself with his hands. He lifted his head up to see Sharpay and Troy standing a little to the side, holding back laughter.

"Well I love you too guys." Chad said sarcastically as he stood up, brushing himeslf off.

"Oops." Sharpay giggled.

"Lets' just get the candy and get ou okay." Chad said, a little irritated.

"So that's really it? All we broke into the pool for was candy?" Sharpay said in disbelief.

"Well...yeah." Troy said unsurely.

"Like I said,you're hopeless." Sharpay shook her head as she took off her shorts and t-shirt, leaving her in her bikini she had been wearing earlier. Chad and Troy scanned her body. She was their best friend, but they still thought she was hot.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked, his eyes still going up and down her body.

"I'm going to have fun and you two are going to stop starring at me." She said, turning around fastly causing both boys to snap their gazes back to her face.

"Sorry." Troy and Chad mummbled together.

Sharpay smirked as she jumped into the abondomn pool. It was dark so the only light was from the street light. Sharpay loved swimming at night. She loved the feeling of having it all to herself and being herself at times like these. Chad and Troy also loved times like these because it was when their friendship would grow. It was momnet like these that brought them closer and made them the friends they were.

"Are you two coming or what?" Sharpay asked, coming back to the surface.

Troy and Chad glanced at each other and nodded their heads. They both slipped off their shirts and jumped into the warm water.

"See, isn't this more fun than just stealing candy?" Sharpay asked as she swam up to Chad and Troy.

"Definitly." Troy said, going under the water. He swan around Sharpay, lifting her up in his arms, swirling her around as she layed in his arms bridal style.

Sharpay beamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Chad smiled at the two. "Man would you two stop flirting, you're making me feel all corny."

Sharpay and Troy chose to ignore that that made no sence and just started to splash him with water, causing a major water battle. Chad ducked down, picking Sharpay up using her as a guard as Troy still lunged water at him. Sharpay squealed as Chad twirled her around them threw her in back i n the water causing her to duck his head under water. When Troy laughed at that Sharpay did the same to him. Then Chad and Troy both picked Sharpay up, much to her displeasure, and lunged her into the water. They had tons of laughs just doing something stupid with each other. They always did, after all they were best friends till the end.

--

_well...that was crap. I seriously think I'm loosing it! there's little hints of troypay and chadpay in there, but it's pretty much only friendship. I decided not to add this to my oneshot collection ;through it all' because I want to do some more oneshots to this. About their friendship and future romances or I might turn it into a story if I get enough reviews! Tell me what you think please!_

_-Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

--

"Chaaad?" Sharpay said in a her singing voice.

"Sharpay? What are you doing here?" Chad asked as he lifted his window farther to let Sharpay in.

She climbed through the window and gave him a quick hug before sitting down on his bed. "We need to talk?" She said with a serious face.

Chad gave her a confused look as he sat across from her on the bed. "Is this about the whole bannana thing?"

Sharpay gave him an odd look, not understanding his meaning at all. "Huh?"

Chad looked away quickly. "Um...nothing. Go on." He said, resuming eyes contact with her.

Sharpay gave Chad a serious look. "Troy has a date."

Okay, now Chad was even more confused. "What? What's so bad about that?"

"With Jessica." Sharpay gave him a 'you know what I mean now?' look. He quickly picked up on her meaning.

"No way. He wouldn't." Chad said, still in disbelief.

"I guess he would. He called me earlier and told me. I was just as blown away as you."

"But Jessica is...well she'a a...she's just a bitch." Chad finally said. He didn't like saying mean things about people, but Jessica seriously was a huge bitch.

"Yeah and plus she hates me. If he dates her then she's just going to try and rip me and Troy apart." Sharpay said as she crossed her arms, obviously not happy with the current situation. She and Jessica had always been enemies, and that wasn't about to change.

"Don't worry. Everyone knows you and Troy are solid. Plus Troy wouldn't give her a second look if she ever dissed you infront of him." Chad said honestly. Troy never let anyone come between him and his friends. He couldn't stand when people said hurtful things about them. He especially couldn't stand seeing Sharpay hurt. He was pretty protective of Sharpay and always made sure no one messed with her.

"Ugh, I just don't know." Sharpay said, laying her head on Chad's shoulder. Chad responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know Troy isn't the kind to let girls get in the way of friends. Never has been and never will be. And personally I think your just freaking out more because you hate Jessica."

"You're right. I must have just had a momentary laps there." Sahrpay laughed at herself slightly.

"Hey, how about we go downstairs and get something to eat." Chad offered, looking a her.

Sharpay smiled. "Sounds good." They hopped off the bed, lacing their fingers as they went downstairs.

--

A couple hours later Sharpay was still at Chad's. they were in the living room playing video games, which they did often. Chad would always end up loosing, then Sharpay would do a happy dance around him, mocking him. Then it would usally end up in a tickle fight between the two. They had their own special little traditions, just like Troy and Sharpay had theirs.

Chad's mom walked through the front door just as they wer in the middle of their anual tickle fight. Mrs.Danforth just laughed at the two as they stood up. Sharpay playfully smacked Chad's arm in responce to their 'fight', and they two walked into the kitchen where Mrs.Danforth now was.

"Hi Mrs.Danforth." Sharpay said cheerfully as she jumped onto the counter next to her. Sharpay was completely comfortable here. It was practically her second home. Sharpay felt pretty lucky. She had basically three of everything. She had three homes, hers, Troy's, and Chad's. She also had three families in a way too. They had always been like one big family, and they all felt really at home at each others houses and with each other's families.

"Hi Sharpay." Mrs.Danforth said sweetly at the girl who she considered like a daughter.

"How you've been?" Sharpay asked, throwing chips in Chad's hair, earning grunts of displeasure from him.

"I've been good. How about you sweety" She asked, putting away the groceries.

"I'm good, although your son here has really been getting on my nerves lately." Sharpay smirked at Chad.

"Says the girl throwing chips in my hair." Chad smirked back.

"Hey, I'm cute like that." She gave him her best 'I'm so innocent look'. He wasn't buying it.

"Okay, that's so it." Chad said, picking Sharpay up and throwing her over his shoulder. Sharpay squealed, cling to his shirt. She was use to this by now.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Sharpay questioned as she gave up fighting back.

"Because you're the girl." Chad said simply.

"Hey, that was sexest." Sharpay said, playfully offended.

"Hey, you get yourself into these messes." Chad smirked as he began to walk upstairs with Sharpay still over his shoulder. Mrs.Danforth just smiled after the two.

--

Troy closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. His dad had just made him practice for an extra two hours because they had a big game coming up, and Troy was less then thrilled about all the extra practice he had to do that the rest of the team didn't.

Troy grunted as he cell started ringing. He glanced at the clock and guessed who it was calling him. Without looking at the phone to see who it was he answered it.

"Hey Shar, listen I'm really sore and tired, so can I call you bac-" Troy began.

_"This is Jessica."_ Troy's eyes widened a little. He knew Jessica and Sharpay weren't exactly the best of friends and she probibly didn't appriciate it that much.

"Oh hey. Sorry about that."

_"It's no problem. I was just making sure we were still on for Friday night?" _

"Yeah, of course. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Troy said, hoping to get some sleep.

"_Okay, bye."_

"Bye." He said quickly, hanging up the phone.

He layed back on the bed, closing his eyes again when he heard his phone ring again. He grunted and looked at the caller id, so he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. The caller id read Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" Troy asked. Troy never was one of those people who said 'hello' every time he answered the phone, especially when he knew who it was.

_"Not much, I was just wondering if Sharpay was there?" _Ryan asked from the other end.

"Sorry, she's not. But if I hear from her I'll let you know."

_"Okay, thanks. I'm just gonna try Chad's real quick. Anyway I'll see you later."_

"Yeah, bye." Troy said as he hung up. He was a little worried about Sharpay. Usually she called Ryan when she was running late home. But Troy also knew that she lost track of time easily. He tried to shrug it off, but he didn't think he was going to get any rest if he didn't know for sure she was okay. He figured calling her cell wouldn't do any good since Ryan must have already called it and not gotten an answer. Troy pressed speed dial 2 and waited for an answer.

_"Hello?" _Came a tired voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Chad, is Shar there?" Troy asked, thinking she probibly wasn't since he sounded like he had been sleeping.

"_Oh yeah. Crap, we must have fell asleep watching a the movie. Do you want me to wake her up?"_

Troy usually wasn't ever jealous of the two of them hanging out alone, but something about the sentence 'we must have fell asleep watching the movie' just gave him a pang of jealousy that seemed to go down to hhis stomach. He quickly shook it off.

"No that's okay. Ryan was just looking for her and I got a little worried."

_"Oh, I'll call Ryan and tell him she's here."_

_"_Okay, then I guess I'll call you later."

_"Just a sec. I heard something today that I can't believe you didn't tell me yourself." _

"What?" Troy asked confused.

_"You and Jessica. Sharpay told me when she came over. First of all, what were you thinking. And seond of all, why didn't you tell me?" _Chad asked, although his voice showed no signs of anger.

"Listen can we talk about this later? I just wanna crash." Troy said, really wanting to just hang up now.

"_Fine, see ya."_

"Later." Troy once again hung up his phone. he looked at it a minute before just shutting it off. He fell back on his bed, finally getting some sleep.

--

_okay so I decided to turn this into a story. It's gonna be kinda of a story where you're either rooting for chadpay or troypay. depending on what you guys think I'll decided who ends up w/ who. anyway, I just wanted to thank SharpayEvansBolton12 for a great idea of what to do w/ the story, so thanks bunches :) And please review and tell me what you think!_

_-Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

--

Troy crept up the stairs quietly as he turned his head to come to Sharpay door. He had been in there enough times to know it was hers,even if it didn't have her name in pink glitter written on it. He was there to talk to her about why she had been avoiding him lately. It was really starting to bother him, considering that before they barely went five hours without speaking to each other. Her not talking to him was driving him insane. He was about to knock when he heard giggling. He knew Sharpay's giggle anywhere. He just didn't know who was making her giggle. Troy moved slightly closer to the door to hear better.

"Chad." He heard Sharpay giggle.

"Sharpay." Chad replied, laughing.

"Will you please get off of me?" She asked in her baby voice.

"Hmm...how about no." He laughed some more.

Troy, as quiely as he could, opened the dooor slightly. He wanted to see what was going on. He couldn't help but let his curiousity get the best of him. He peaked into the room to see Chad smirking down at Sharpay as he layed carefully ontop of her. Troy _really _didn't like what he saw.

"Pretty please?" She pouted.

Chad must have given in because he moved off of her. She smiled and sat up next to him. "Thank you very much." Sharpay said, placing a kiss on his lips.

_Woah Woah Woah! Did I just see what I think I saw? No way, they did not just kiss! Oh please tell me they didn't just kiss! _Troy thought, as he looked at the two in shock. They still hadn't noticed him there.

"Your welcome, but you owe me now." He said seductively as he pulled her into his lap, giving her a passioanate kiss.

Troy couldn't hold it in any longer. "Holy shit!" Troy yelled, not meaning to.

Sharpay and Chad instinatly broke apart, looking at Troy with shock. "T-Troy..." Sharpay began. She was lost for words.

"What the hell is going on?" Troy yelled, anger visible in his voice. He didn't know why, but he felt extremly jealous. Not only that, but hurt and a little betrayed.

"Listen Troy, we we're gonna tell you but-" Chad tried to explain.

"That you two were sneaking around behind my back." Troy cut him off.

"Troy relax, it's not like we were cheating on you or anything, and this just happened okay. We really were going to tell you, but we just hadn't gotten the chance yet." Sharpay said, her voice a lot calmer than Troy's had been.

"No...no you guys can't be together." Troy said frantically, hoping it was just a joke.

"What's the big deal Troy?" Chad asked, looking at him quizzenly.

"The deal is that I-"

--

"Troy!" Yelled Troy's dad, trying to wake him up.

Troy sat up upon hearing his name, a few beads of sweat fell from his forehead.

"Son, you alright? You don't look too good." Said Jack, noticing the look of horror on his son's face.

Troy snapped out of it. "Oh..yeah I'm fine dad. Listen I'll be down in a bit. I just wanna take a shower first."

"Okay." Jack replied simply. He knew by now that if Troy wanted to talk about something that he would just tell him, so he didn't press the matter.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream." Troy said to himself after his father had left the room. He was still a little shook up about it, although he still didn't know why though.

He quickly took a shower and went downstairs, a little suprised by who he saw there. There at the kitchen table sat his mom talking to non other than the girl _in_ his dreams, Sharpay Evans.

When she saw him come into the kitchen she smiled warmly up at him. He returned the smiled as he got himself a bowl of cereal. Troy and Sharpay didn't say anything while he ate and Sharpay continued her conversation with Troy's mom. Troy simply gave Sharpay a kiss on the head as he sat down next to her.

"Guys I've got to get to work. I'll see you later." Mrs.Bolton said as she headed toward the door. "Your dad already left for a meeting, so you're on your own this morning." She gave her last goodbyes to Sharpay and Troy before leaving.

"So what made decided to grace me with your presence?" Troy asked,smiling as he turned back to face her.

"I figured your day would be a complete bore without me to brighten it up, so I thought I'd stop by." She smiled brightly at him.

"Well that was very kind of you." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Well I am a very kind person." She smirked, getting up and walking to the fridge. She opened it and took out a couple waffles, popping them into the toaster.

"Oh, that you are." Troy said, also getting up, moving behind Sharpay and placing his hands on the counter infront of her. She was basically pinned in now. They both smirked when Sharpay turned around.

"Why Mr.Bolton, are you putting the moves on me?" She smirked.

Troy couldn't help but laugh. "You make it sound like I'm my dad hitting on you." Troy shook his head at the gross thought.

"Yeah you're right. That came out weird." She agreed, still pinned by Troy's arms.

"I'd agree." Troy chuckled.

"Still, my question wasn't answered. Are you putting the moves on me?" She teased him.

Troy just smirked as he moved closer to her face. "Maybe...''

"Wouldn't your girlfriend get kind of upset about that?" She asked, smirking at him once again.

"Fist of all, she isn't technically my girlfriend. Just a girl I asked out for one date. Secondly, since I basically have you in a situation where you can't move away from me at all, I figured it would be the right time to put the moves on you." Troy shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"Well if I know you, which I do very well, I know that you're gonna ask her to be your girlfriend if you're date goes well."

"Probibly not." Troy shrugged.

"Probibly." Sharpay corrected.

"Anyways...what did you and Chad do last night?" He asked, wanting to change the subject. Although he automatically regreted bring it up. It instantly brought back memories of his dream last night.

"We just goofed off you know. played some video games, watched a movie, stuff like that. We would have called you but Chad told me you had an extra long practise with your dad."

"Yeah...he's been riding me pretty hard lately." Troy said, finally letting Sharpay out of his grasp. He put his arms to the side, but soon slipped them in his pocket.

"I'm sure he means well. He probibly just wants you to be more prepared when school starts back." Sharpay poited out, finally getting to eat some of her waffles.

"Yeah but summer just started." Troy said, sighing loudly.

"I'm sure it'll get better, and if it doesn't just tell him that you need a break or you'll get to worn out and sick of it before you even go baack to school." Sharpay said casually as she sat herself ontop of the counter, eating the waffles.

"You know what, that's a good idea."

"Well duh, do I ever have anything but good ideas." Sharpay smirked.

Troy just rolled his eyes, taking a bite of her waffles. "Hey! My waffles." She said like a little kid.

"Hey, my house." He mocked her, taking another bite.

"Lint licker." She mummbled.

Troy looked up at her, amusement in his eyes. "You have a lot of room to talk cutie queen." He nuged her, causing her to giggle.

"You know...you're right." She said as if she was thinking about it. "I am pretty cute." She smirked.

Troy just laughed and rolled his eyes, taking once again, another bite of her waffles.

--

_alrighty, so in the next chaps I'm gonna have more of Troy and Jessica, along with Sharpay and Jessica and how they don't get along. I'll have more chadpay and troypay moments along with others relationships and friendships. Please review and tell me what you think!_

_-Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

--

"Okay...can we change the subject now please?" Troy asked, getting a little frustrated.

"Aw, we made him mad." Sharpay mocked.

"Yes you have." Troy smirked.

He was mentally kicking himself for telling Chad and Sharpay about the dream he had a couple nights ago. Now they wouldn't stop taunting him about it. For some reason, that he still didn't understand, he hated thinking about it. It was seriously bothering him, and he wasn't really sure why. He would have liked to believe that if Chad and Sharpay found happiness with each other that he would be happy for them, but for som reason he just couldn't stand the idea of them together. Then that would just make him feel like a lousy friend.

"Relax Troy, if me and Sharpay suddenly fell in love you would be the first to know." Chad reasured him, even though it still didn't make him feel any better. If anything, it made him feel a litte worse.

"Yeah..like I said, can we please change the subject?" Troy asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. They were at a dinner in town where they spent a lot of time. It was kind of 'their' place.

"Sure, but I need to talk to you real fast." Chad began, giving Troy a knowing look although Troy had confusion written on his face. "Privately." Chad finished, looking over at Sharpay to make sure she was okay with it. She gave him a small smile telling him she was fine with it. With that the two boys got out of thei seats and started toward a place in the corner to talk. Troy sent another confused look to Sharpay over his shoulder as they walked away. Sharpay just shrugged at him, saying that she didn't know.

"Okay, if this about the dream it really didn't-"

"It's not about that." Chad cut him off. "Infact it's not about Sharpay at all. This is all about you. Okay, well I guess ma and Shar do kind of play a part in it, but-" Chad rambled on.

"Chad, have you tried making sence?" Troy cut him off this time.

"Right sorry." Chad said, looking to the ground then back to Troy. "We need to talk about this whole Jessica thing." Chad said finally.

Troy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Listen I already had this talk with Sharpay okay. It's one date, it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything." Troy said with annoyence in his voice.

"I just want to know why your even going out with her."

"Because...because I like her, okay." Truthfully, Troy wasn't exactly sure why he had asked her out.

Chad studied him for a moment before something struck him. "Is part of it because she happens to be pretty, blonde, have brown eyes, and seeminly rich."

Troy was truely confused now. "No, and what does any of that have to do with anything?"

"Troy, she's just like Sharpay except without the bad attitude, bitchyness, and over dramatic personallity."

Troy once again rolled his eyes. None of that had ever even occured to him. "This has absolutely nothing to do with Shar. I liked her so I asked her out okay. Now can we please drop the damn subject." Troy said, more harshly than he intended. He turned around, ready to walk off.

"You know,if you have a thing for Shar maybe-"

Troy turned around fastly. "Like I said, this has nothing to do with Sharpay!" Troy accidently yelled the last part, catching everyones attention, especially Sharpay's.

Troy looked at Sharpay for a moment. Confussion was written all over her face. He turned to look at Chad who looked a little concerned for his best friend. He didn't mean to make him so mad, he just wanted an anaswer.

"I'm out of here." Troy said, though some what grinded teeth. With one last glance at Sharpay he was out of there.

Sharpay stood up and looked at Chad expectidly. "What the hell was that?"

"Well obviously that was me pissing Troy off."

"Yeah...I got that, but what all happened?" She really just wanted to know what the hell she had to do with their conversation.

"I asked him about Jessica and the conversation took a wrong turn you could say." Chad said, sitting back down. Sharpay soon followed, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I could tell." Sharpay said, nodding her head.

"I should probibly call him and say sorry."

"You do that later. Now you tell me by what he meant when he said 'this had nothing to do with Sharpay'."

"I'd really rather not."

"Pretty please." She asked, giving him a puppy dog pout that no man could resist. Although Chad had been around it enough, it still had a pretty big effect on him.

Chad sighed, once again being tricked by how adorable Sharpay Evans was. Chad told her the whole story, and let's just say she was a little surprised at the outcome.

"Well obviously it wasn't because of me." She said, leaning her head on Chad's shoulder.

"Well...maybe, maybe not." Chad said unsurely as he played with Sharpay's hair. He had a habit of doing that.

"Aw, aren't you two cute." The waitress in her mid thirties gushed. She was apparently new because they knew everyone here by now.

"Oh, we're not dating." Sharpay corrected her, lifting her head from Chad's shoulder lightly to look at the waitress.

She just smiled at the two. "I guess we'll see how long that last." And with that, she was gone.

Sharpay and Chad just looked at each other before they started laughing. They were use to people confusing them for a couple. Whenever they would go out people would say 'aww, what a sweet couple' , and when Troy and her would go out people would always say 'aww, what an adorable couple'. They were so use to it by now that it never got awkward for them. They just acted like couples sometimes. It wasn't because they were into each other, it was just that they weren't afraid to show their affection. They were comfortable with each other, but sometimes people mistook that for being 'couplely'.

--

"Hey Jessica." Troy smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Troy." She said flirtly, taking a seat across from him.

"So are you ready for the best date of you life?" He asked, turning on the charm.

"Completely." She smiled as he took her hand and led her to his car. During the car ride they just talked about their interest, like their favorite bands, music, books, and their comman hate of brussel sprouts.

When they walked into the restaurant they were greeted by a cheery hostest who showed them their table. The restaurant wasn't really Troy's taste but he figured that it would impress Jessica. He really wasn't all that sure why he wanted to impress her so much. Sure he liked her, but not a whole lot. For some reason he wasn't able to get what Chad had said out of his mind. Chad was kind of right though. Jessica did look quite a bit like Sharpay. Long, wazy, blonde hair. Big brown eyes, and full pouty lips. Sure enough, she did look like Sharpay. Only to Troy, Sharpay was so much better. _Okay, I seriously need to stop thinking like that. This has nothing to do with Sharpay. _Troy tried to convince himself.

"So...what all have you been doing this summer?" Jessica asked, breaking the silence that had come over them the last few minutes.

"Oh, just hanging out with Chad and Sharpay mostly." He said looking out at his plate. When he looked up at her she had a slight frown, and he remebered that she wasn't all that fond of the two. _Dang, I already messed up!_ Troy thought.

"Well, that's cool." She said, returning her gaze to her plate.

Troy gulped. "How about you?" He asked, trying to save himself.

"Well I pretty much go to the swimming pool everyday and hang out with friends."

"Cool." He smiled happily, glad that he had gotten the subject changed.

"How come I never see you at the pool?"

_Crap, he we go again._ "Well uh..Sharpay has a pool so I always go over there." Troy said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Listen I know me and Sharpay don't really get along, but you shouldn't feel awkward about it. I completely understand. I mean you two were friends way before I cam along." She smiled (fake) sweetly at him. Not meaning a word she had said.

Troy smiled up at her thankfully. "Thanks for understanding."

"Of course." She said, widening her forced smile. _The first thing I do when me and Troy get together is to definitly get rid of Sharpay. I can't stand that girl! _Jessica thought to herself as she and Troy continued their date. _Evans better whatch her back!_

_--_

_Okey dokey. Well i hope you like it. Now the drama begins. Well please review (they make me happy) and tell me what you think, cuz I love to hear your opinions!_

_-Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

--

"So,you're going out with Jessica...again?" Sharpay said over the phone while talking to Troy. It had been a week since the little accident at the diner and Troy's date with Jessica. After a few days of Troy avoiding Sharpay and Chad he finally got the courage to talk to Sharpay again. Chad and him still hadn't completely patched things up yet, but Troy was planning on fixing that soon.

"Yeah, we're going out Friday." Troy said casually. He was preoccupied looking at something Sharpay had sent him in an e-mail. "Hey what's the deal with the e-mail you just sent me. I don't get it."

"Oh, it's a lamb with your head photoshopped on it." Sharpay said proudly.

"What the hell?" Troy asked, obviously not getting it.

"I was having fun with my new photoshop software."

"At my expence too."

"Well that's the funnest kind." She giggled.

"Yeah...I'm deleting this."

"Hey that's a piece of art." Sharpay objected.

"No, that's a piece of crap." Troy corrected her.

"Whatever Bolton." She said coldy.

Troy sighed. _Great, now she's mad at me. _"I'm sorry Pay. I won't delete it."

"You promise?" She asked, sounding like a five year old girl, but Troy always thought it was cute.

"I might break it." Troy teased.

"I might hurt you." She mocked him.

"Okay, got it. I'm keeping the picture."

"Thank you." She replied happily.

_Man, that girl likes to win. _"Anyway I got to go. I'm getting coffee with Jess."

"I thought your date wasn't until Friday?"

"It's not a date. We're just hanging out." He said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well it sure sounds like a date to me." Sharpay shot back.

"Whatever. What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go get coffee with Chad." She sneered.

"Now is that a date?" He asked, taking a drink of his water.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"What!?" Troy yelled, spitting out the water in his mouth.

"I was joking Troy." She said unemotionless.

"Yeah...Yeah, I knew that." Troy chuckled nerviously, knowing that she wasn't buying it.

Sharpay chose to ignore it and continue the conversation. "And besides, me and Chad getting coffee isn't a date because we're just friends. You and Jessica are dating." Sharpay pointed out.

"One date. That's all, one date." Troy defended.

"Well after today it'll be two." Sharpay sneered.

"No it won't." Troy said, about to just give up on the conversation. She was winnning anyway.

"Yes it will. Listen Chad's here. I'll see you later, bye." Sharpay said quickly as she hung up the phone.

"Yeah...that girl's nuts." Troy said to himself, grabbing his keys and heading towards the door to got pick up Jessica.

--

"Hey Chadicins." sharpay cheered, wrapping her arms around Chad in a hug.

"What did I say about that nickname?" He quetioned her, giving her a knowing look.

"That you don't like it." She said, biting her bottom lip in amusement.

Chad saw this. "You're gonna keep calling me it anyways arn't you?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Yup." Hsarpay said simply, jumping off her bed and running downstairs.

"Ryan!" Chad yelled, running down the stairs after her.

"What?" Ryan asked, looking out of the kitchen.

"Why on Earth would you let that girl have chocolate? You know how she gets." Chad said, pointing to Sharpay who was jumping on the couch.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Oh lord, she must have found the chocolate balls."

"This is going to be a long day." Chad said, still looking at Sharpay as she jumped up and down on the couch.

Ryan chose now to pull Chad aside to talk to him. "Chad when are you telling her?" Ryan whispered as he and Ryan were in the corner talking while Sharpay was still on the couch, now dancing to the radio.

"I don't know, but soon." Chad reasoned with him.

"Why not today?" He asked, throwing a glance at his sister.

"Because I'm not ready okay. Just let me ease into telling her." Chad said, getting a little irritated. He didn't like being told what to do or when to do it. It was one hting that could push him over the edge every once in a while, and with Chad that was hard to do because he was usually pretty good at keeping his cool.

Ryan saw that he was uneasy. "Listen, I'm sorry. I don't mean to rush you. It's just that she's my sister and I think she should know."

"Yeah, I agree." Chad said, looking at Sharpay who was now doing some weird dance on the coffee table. "You really shouldn'y keep chocolate in the house with that girl around." Chad chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey, I have to live with her." Ryan shot back.

Chad chuckled. "Just please don't tell her before I have a chance to."

"I promise, but I still think you should tell her that you-"

"Ahhh!" Sharpay yelled, falling from the coffee table, crashing hard to the ground.

"Sharpay!" Chad and Ryan yelled in unision, rushing to her.

"Sharpay, Sharpay are you okay? Can you hear me?" Ryan asked frantacilly as he held his sisters head up.

Sharpay didn't answer. She was already unconcious.

--

_So there's a little drama. I decided to start putting more in here. Anyways, please review!_

_-Peace!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

--

"Oh my gosh Troy. You can't be serious." Jessica laughed as Troy told her the story. They were sitting in the caffe that Troy, Sharpay, and Chad would often come to. So far they had managed to keep the subject off of Sharpay most of the time. Of course she came up in a lot of the stories. Troy figured the less they talked about her, the less the confretation. Troy knew that his relationship with Jessica was going to be a little tricky since she and Sharpay were basically rivals, but he wanted things to work out.

"Completely. Then Chad acually jumped off the roof singing 'I believe I can fly'." Troy laughed along with her as he finished his story.

"Oh, that's priceless."

"Tell me about it. He was in a cast for at three months. Then the first thing he did when he got it off was go bowling, and he accidently dropped the ball on his foot." Troy laughed at the memory.

"Wow...well what about you? Any crazy memories?" She asked him, seeming interested.

"Well one time me and Sharpay were in Colorado skiiing with our families and she dared me to go down this huge slope. Of course I said no way, because well, I'm not an idiot. She ended up pushing me down the slope which resulted me being in bed with a spranged ankle for two weeks. So to get back at her I made her watch a scary movie. She can't stand them because she always get scared, so that night I snuck into her room with a rubber knife and stood over her bed. I kept chanting her name over and over again for her to wake up. When she did I swear she woke up every single person in that place with her screaming. They almost called the cops too. I don't think she ever forgave me for that." Troy finished, smiling as he remebered.

Jessica put on a fake smile as he told his story. "Wow..you two have a lot of history."

Troy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He always did that when he got a little nervous. "Well we have known each other since we were practically born, so it's just kind of natural, you know."

"Yeah completely." Jessica said, not completely believable. Troy noticed that but ignored it. His phone rang in his pocket and saw that it was Chad. _Wait, isn't he with Sharpay?_ Troy thought asa he picked up the phone, mouthing a sorry to Jessica.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey man listen, you need to get to the hospital." Said Chad in a sad tone.

"Wait, why?" Troy asked conserned.

"Sharpay fell off her coffee table and hit her head. She's was unconcious as soon as she hit the floor. She still hasn't woken up yet." Chad said sadly.

"Oh my God. Is she alright though?" Troy asked, panicking.

"I don't know. Listen, just get here as soon as you can okay."

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Troy said as he hung up the phone.

Jessica noticed the look of pure horror as he starred at the table, not even blinking. "Is everything okay?"

Troy finally looked up with fearful eyes. "I'm really sorry. I have to go." Troy said standing up and getting his jacket. Jessica stood also.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Sharpay's in the hospital, she hit her head. Come one, I'll drop you off at your house."

"No, you go. My friend Lisa's working now so I can get a ride with her. She's off in five minutes anyway."

"Okay, thanks for understanding." Troy said frantically, giving her a quick kiss and leaving.

"What was that about?" Asked Lisa as she came over to her friend.

"That stupid Sharpay girl is ruining my life." Jessica camplained as she put her hands on her hips.

"What did she do?"

"She hit her head and now she's in the hospital. I bet she did it on purpose just to ruin mine and Troy's date." Lisa rolled her eyes at her friend. Personally, Lisa thought Sharpay was a really nice person. She knew that Jessica was just jealous, but she wished she would just get over it.

--

"Chad, hey." Troy said, running into the hosptial and spotting Chad and Ryan. Neither of them looked happy at all.

"What happened?" Troy asked, taking a seat.

"We're not sure. She just fell and hit her head. The doctors havn't told us anything yet, and I'm getting impatient." Ryan complained.

"Well I'm sure they'll-" Troy began but was cut off by Taylor and Gabriella running into the hospital.

"We got here as soon as we could." Gabriella panted as she took a seat beside Ryan, gently rubbing his arm for comfort.

"How's Sharpay?" Taylor asked as she took a seat next to Gabriella.

"We don't know yet." Chad said sadly, looking to the floor.

"Don't worry. She's strong, I'm sure she'll be just fine." Gabriella said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah...let's hopw." Ryan said softly as his eyes stayed on the floor below him.

--

_okay, sorry this is really short but I wanna save my idea for next chapter. anyway, please review and tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

--

"What the hell is taking them so damn long?" Ryan cursed as they stood in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to say how Sharpay was. They were all a little on the edge right now, and worried for Sharpay.

"Ryan, why don't we go get some coffee?" Gabriella offered as she took Ryan's hand.

He sighed, but nodded. "I guess it's better than just waiting around forever."

"I'll come with you guys." Taylor jumped up, heading off with Gabriella and Ryan. Troy and Chad were left in an awkward silence for a moment.

"So...listen about that things at the diner I didn't mean what I said. I was just shocked...or something." Chad scratch the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say or what he was supposed to do. His best friend was laying in a hospital bed, and he just kind of felt hopeless. He wasn't the only one.

"It's cool man. Sorry I blew up like that."

"Do you remember our first fight?" Chad smiled over to Troy. He chuckled at the memory.

"Oh, yeah. I especially remember who it was over too." Troy chuckled.

"Man, Sharpay had some effect on us when we were kids." Chad smiled. Their first fight had been because Troy and Chad had both declared their feelings for the blonde at the same time. Of course, this was in kindergarten.

"Well at least she chose me." Troy smirked.

"That's just because she didn't like my hair back then. She loves it now."

"Only because she can hit you with a bat and the thing you call hair will protect you." Troy laughed.

"That was so offensive." Chad complained, placing his hand over his heart.

"Oh, suck it up and be a man." He smirked.

"Well aren't you pleasant." Chad said with sarcasm.

"Well I'm-"

Hello, are you two here for Miss Evans?" The doctor interrupted.

Both of them looked up right away. "Yes." They answered together.

"I'm Doctor Sherman." He introduced himself. Chad and Troy stood up and shook his hand.

"How's Sharpay?" Troy asked, getting right to the point.

"She's fine. It was just a small concussion, but she'll be back to her normal self by tomorrow." Doctor Sherman smiled at the two.

"Great, can she come home today?" Chad wondered.

"We're just going to keep her over night because she had a small bump on her head. We just make sure it goes down before we release her."

"Okay, thank you. We'll tell her brother."

"Okay, have a nice day gentleman." And with that, he was gone.

"Man am I glad she's okay." Chad smiled at he patted Troy's shoulder.

"Yeah, that was pretty scary." Troy agreed.

"Well, let's go find Ryan and tell him the news. I'm sure he's going to want to talk to the doctor or see her."

"Yeah, you're right."

--

"Ryan, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sharpay asked as she woke to find Ryan dancing along to his ipod in her room.

"Oh, hey sis." Ryan smiled brightly as he turned off his ipod.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I figured since it was your first night back from the hospital that I would stay with you. You've been asleep all after noon too. It's 1:30." He said as he sat on the other end of her bed.

"You stayed in here all night and this afternoon?" She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said sweetly.

"Aww." Sharpay exclaimed as she hugged her brother tightly.

"Shar...can't...breathe."

Sharpay giggled and pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You want something to eat?" He offered, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Sure." She agreed, taking his hand.

--

_Aww, that was sweet of Ryan, lol. Anyway, please review, as always, and tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

--

"Oh yeah, I still got it." Chad beamed as he scored another basket. Him and Troy had been playing a couple hours and Chad had beat Troy every game. Chad was gloating a little too much, and it was beginning to piss Troy off.

"You need to get over yourself." Troy informed him as he took his ball back from Chad.

"I'm just playing. Loosen up."

"I'm just-"

"Hey Troy." Jessica cut off as she came into the backyard. Troy smiled at her as Chad tried not to roll his eyes.

"Hey." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"So, what's up?" She asked, obviously not caring or really noticing Chad was there.

"Just shooting some hoops." Troy smiled as he made a perfect shot. Jessica ran her hand down his arms seductively as he did.

"And loosing." Chad mumbled.

"Oh Chad, I didn't notice you there." Jessica said, trying to be as polite as she could.

"Yeah, well-"

"Troy, you got a phone call." Called Troy's mother from the kitchen window.

"I'll be right back." And with that, Troy was gone.

Chad and Jessica stood in an awkward silence until Jessica suddenly turned sharply towards him. "Listen Danforth. I know you don't like me, and trust me the feeling is mutual. But if you or that slut Evan's does anything to mess with me and Troy I will personally send somebody after you. And trust me, I've done it before and I can do it again." She said harshly as she inched towards him.

Chad put his hands up in defense. "Hey...crazy lady. Why don't you back up, and stop threatening me."

Jessica smirked. "Because I don't feel like it."

Chad rolled his eyes and put his arms down. "You are some piece of work."

"If you or Sharpay does anything to mess with mine and Troy's relationship I swear-" Jessica inched towards him more, her finger pointing in his face.

"You'll what? If Sharpay and I did anything it would be for Troy's own good." He declared as he pushed her finger away from his face, which only made her madder.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic. Do you really think Sharpay is right for Troy?"

"What?"

"Obviously this is more about Sharpay than you, so what's the deal?"

Chad rolled his eyes. He was seriously tired of talking to this girl. "This has nothing to do with Sharpay. This has to do with you and how you're acting like something you're not to get him. Eventually he will see the real you and you'll be kicked to the curb. And boy, I can't wait." Chad smirked as Jessica's face grew hotter.

"I hate your guts with a passion Danforth." Jessica sneered.

"The feeling is mutual." Chad agreed through grinded teeth.

"Hey guys, sorry that took so long." Troy said as he reentered the backyard.

Jessica automatically put on her innocent sweet look and smiled. "It's okay. I'm just going to go. I'll call you later though." She said, smirking at Chad.

"Okay, later." He gave her another kiss, but when he tried to pull away she just pulled him closer, not letting go. Chad rolled his eyes. And muttered 'Pathetic' under his breath.

"Bye." She smiled as she walked off, sending a glare in Chad's direction.

"So, what did you two talk about while I was in there?"

Chad shrugged. "We were talking this movie she saw before about this crazy girl who threats to kill her boyfriend's best friends, so she can have him all to himself. But he's too blind to see it right in front of his face." Chad hinted as he sat in the grass next to Troy.

Troy just smiled a little. "Glad you two are getting along."

Chad shook his head. _Dumbass!_ Is all Chad could help but think as they continued to play.

Just as the game started to pick up again Chad's phone rang and it said Ryan. He sighed and answered it. "Hey Ryan- No, not yet- Yes I plan too- Why now?- Would you lay off?- Sorry, I'm just not ready to tell her- I know- Yes, I know. I'll tell her tomorrow- Now? You're serious?- Fine, I'm coming over- Bye." Chad hung up and sighed loudly.

Troy, who had been listening to the conversation, became curious. "What was with that?"

Chad shook his head. "I have to go. I need to tell somebody something, and yeah..." Chad trailed off as he gathered his things.

"Is it about Sharpay?"

"Yeah, kind of. Listen I have to go. See ya." And with that, he was gone.

"What the hell?" Troy wondered out loud as he watched Chad leave.

--

Chad rang the Evan's door bell and waited for an answer. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he did. He really didn't understand why Ryan was pushing him to tell Sharpay, but he knew he'd have to eventually. _Man, this isn't going to be easy. Chad thought to himself as the door opened to reveal Ryan._

"So, you're finally going to do it, huh?" Ryan asked as they walked into the living room.

"You're kind of forcing me too Ryan."

"Right, well she's upstairs."

"Thanks." Chad made his way upstairs to Sharpay's door. He knocked a couple times before Sharpay appeared at the door.

"Chad!" She squealed as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Shar, how you feeling?"

"I'm good. I've missed you so much." She cheered as she began to rock back and forth with her arms around Chad's neck.

"Shar...have you been drinking?" Chad laughed as they broke apart.

"The doctor gave me some pretty pills." She said cheerfully as she began to jump up and down.

Chad shook his head and laughed. "You're doctor is stupid if he gave you those pills."

Sharpay just shrugged. "All well. I have them and I'm not giving them back." She smiled widely.

Chad chuckled as he sat himself and Sharpay down on the bed. "Listen Sharpay...I uh...I have something I really need to tell you."

"Okay, shoot." Sharpay agreed curiously.

Chad took a deep breathe. "Sharpay..."

--

_Hehe, I decided to just leave it off there. I'm probably only going to have a few more chapters, so please help me decided what couple it should end in. So, please review and tell me if you think Chadpay or Troypay should win._

_-Peace!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

_Just wanted to add this little A/N. I was at a flee market today with my dad and the whole doll thing, and all the sayings on the caps were real. I'm definitely not going back there anytime soon._

--

"Ugh, this place is creepy." Sharpay cringed as her, Troy, and Chad looked around the flee market. They had been extremely bored, so they decided to do something. Chad had heard about this place and that they had a bunch of cool voodoo stuff, so they decided to check it out. All they really found though was a bunch of old junk and dust.

"What's so creepy about it?" Troy asked from behind her as Chad stood in the lead.

"Look at those." She said, pointing to a bunch of torn up and overly used dolls. "Now those are creepy."

Troy shook his head and continued to walk. "No those are like out of some horror movie...with hairless dolls." Chad laughed as they continued farther into the market.

"Oh my God." Sharpay rolled her eyes as they came to a cap section. some of the caps said things like 'porn', 'bitch', one even had the saying 'Life's a bitch; then you marry one.'

Chad picked up one of the caps and studied it. "Yeah, that inconsiderate. What guy would wear a pink cap?"

Sharpay snorted and grabbed the hat from his hands. "Not that you idiot. The fact that it has the word porn and a naked chick on it."

Chad put his hands out in question. "What's the problem with that?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and smacked Chad over the head with the cap. "Idiot."

"Hey, it's like the bat thing (chapter 7)." Troy laughed as Chad and Sharpay looked at him funny. "Oh, come on Chad. You were there."

Chad nodded his head in remembrance. "Right, well you're a jerk." Chad looked down at the table casually as Troy glared and Sharpay laughed slightly.

"Oh, I love you guys." Sharpay smiled as she ruffled both of their heads. She only messed up Troy's hair and made Chad's bounce a little.

"You know, for a girl who's so obsessed with her hair, you sure have no problem messing other's hair up." Troy pointed out as he fixed his hair.

"Oh man, look at those cool cowboy hats. Be right back." With that, Chad ran towards the cowboy hats as Troy and Sharpay laughed at him as he tried them on. Let's just say they didn't fit him too well.

"So uh...how are things going for you and Jessica?" Sharpay asked awkwardly as they stood by the caps still.

Troy shrugged. "Fine. I feel like I haven't hung out with you in forever though."

Sharpay nodded in agreement as the two made their way outside. "Yeah, I know what you mean. The last time before today we actually hung out was at the hospital."

"Listen, I know that it's mostly my fault since I've been spending so much time with Jessica, but-"

"Troy's it okay. She's your girlfriend. I understand." Sharpay smiled.

"Thanks Shar."

"Hey guys, check out my new hat." Chad beamed as he came out of the market with the pink porn hat on.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Chad I swear if you don't take that hat off I'm gonna-"

Chad quickly pulled the cap off his head and tucked it in his pocket. "Okay okay, it's off."

--

Sharpay made her way up to her front door, ready to collapse into her bed and go to sleep after spending the entire day hanging out and shopping with Chad and Troy. She unlocked her front door, knowing Ryan wasn't home, and opened the door to see Jessica standing there.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Sharpay yelled in shock.

"I came to warn you." She grinned devishly as she made her way towards Sharpay.

"What that you're psycho? I already knew that."

"Haha...nice one." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"What the hell do you want Jessica, and how the hell did you get in my house?" Sharpay demanded as she flung her jacket onto the couch.

Jessica smirked. "I knew Troy had a spare key to your house so I just...borrowed it."

"Let me guess. Troy knows nothing about this."

Jessica smirked again. "Not a thing."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and pushed her way past her. "You're so damn lucky I don't tell Troy who you really are, but trust me, after this. That's going to change."

"I don't think it will."

"Why the hell not?" Sharpay asked, loosing all patience with her.

"Because if you don't back up off my man then I'm going to seriously show you how powerful I really am." Jessica said, raising her voice with each word she said.

"What are you going to do? Hire a hit man to kill me?" Sharpay shouted as she threw down her glass on the table. "I wouldn't put it beneath you."

"Just leave Troy alone, okay."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Why would I do that? Troy's my friend, and you're just his little psycho girlfriend."

"How about we make a deal. If you stop seeing Troy then I won't tell him the truth about you." Jessica sneered as she moved closer to Sharpay.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes. "You don't have anything on me."

"Oh really?" Jessica laughed a little as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tooth brush and threw it at Sharpay. "Bring back memories?"

Sharpay stared at the brush a moment before throwing back in Jessica's face. "Get the hell out! Get the hell out of my house!" With that, Sharpay pushed Jessica out the door, making sure to slam it in her face. "Damnit." Sharpay cursed as she slid down the door, letting a few tears escape.

--

_I know I still haven't revealed Chad's secret, but now Sharpay has one too. Incase you didn't get the tooth brush thing, She had an eating disorder. I will reveal Chad's secret soon, but it kind of depends on who you guys want Sharpay to end up with. I'm going to count up all the votes I get, and see if Chad or Troy wins to depend on who Sharpay ends up with. So please review and tell me who you think she should be with because the more you vote the better chance they have. Right now Chad is winning by 1 vote. So tell me what you think and review._

_-Peace!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

--

"I'm just saying..." Chad began as he and Troy drove on their way to Sharpay's.

"But it's so stupid." Troy retorted as his eyes were kept on the road.

"Not if you think about it."

"There is no way in hell that Tweedy Bird could beat up Garfield. I mean come on."

Chad grinned. "It could happen. You never know."

Troy rolled his eyes as Chad put a hand on his shoulder. Troy just shrugged him off. "This is the stupidest discussion we've ever had."

Chad thought about it a moment before replying. "What about our conversation on whether or not barbuque sauce could burn your ass?"

Troy shook his head as he smiled. "Hey, you were dumb enough to try it."

"And it did really burn too. So I was right then and I'm right now."

"Maybe you were right then, but not this time."

"Oh, come on. I had a rash on my ass for two weeks after the barbeque accident. I deserve something."

Troy finally let out a suppressed chuckle. "I remember the look on your mom's face when you told her. Especially when you told her that you purposefully rubbed baroque sauce all over your ass like the true dumbshit you are."

Chad shook his head and looked to the floor. "My mom never looked at the same after that."

"Hell, I never looked at you the same after that."

"Can we drop this? It's bringing up hurtful memories." Chad pouted.

"We're here anyways." Troy said, stopping the truck before the Evan's house. Chad nodded as the two climbed out of the truck and made their way to the front door. When they got there they went to open it but it was locked. Troy just shrugged and reached in his pocket for his spare key to the house...which he couldn't find. (Gee...I wonder why?) Chad looked at him strangely as he went through his pockets. "I guess I forgot my spare key."

Chad didn't think anything of it, and just reached for his own. Troy and Chad had both been given extra keys about a year back. They usually carried it with them like it was their own house key. It was just kind of a force of habit to carry the key with them.

As soon as they stepped into the house they heard someone yelling. They assumed it was Sharpay and Ryan having an argument, but realized it wasn't Ryan's voice. They both gave a worried glance at each other as they peered upstairs where the yelling match was being taken place.

"That's Sharpay but that's sure as hell not Ryan." Chad whispered to Troy as they stood at the bottom of the steps.

--

_Upstairs..._

"What the hell is your problem?" Sharpay yelled as she faced the furious guy in front of her. Her expression matched him.

"I don't know. You seem to know everything about everybody. What is my problem?" He challenged back.

"To answer that would take all week you self centered, lying, cheating, hypocritical, jackass!"

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

That was it. Now she was really enraged as she made her way towards him. She began to push him until he was against the wall. "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" You've got to be freaking kidding me! You did everything to me you complete asshole!"

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

As sudden as he said it he wished he could take it back as a hard slap came across his cheek. He grabbed it in pain and looked at Sharpay who had a satisfied smirk on her face. "Get the hell out of my house, and of my life."

"Trust me, I don't want to be here." He replied through grinded teeth as she glared daggers at him.

"Then why don't you get the hell away from me?" Asked the pissed off blonde.

"Because for some damn reason in actually wanted to see you. But I'm sure as hell regretting that now!"

"Funny, because I regret everything that ever had to do with you!" Sharpay shot back furiously.

"Why don't you get over yourself?" He sneered.

"Why don't you go to hell?!"

Just then the door flew opened to reveal a pissed off Troy and a shocked Chad. The guy had been arguing with instantly tensed as he saw the two. He knew he wasn't going to make it out of here without a couple scratches.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

--

_Don't worry, I will have all the secrets revealed in the next chapter. Sharpay and Chad will confess theirs, and it turns out that Troy has one too! The mystery person will be revealed and everything will kind of be cleared up. I know I just updating like,yesterday. But I felt in the mood for review, lol. Plus right now this story is like my top priority. Anyways, on to the voting. Please tell me who you want Sharpay to be with. I still haven't chosen who yet and a lot of what happens later depends on your guys vote. Right now Troy is winning by 2 votes. So please review and tell me what you though of the chapter and who you want to win...Chadpay...or Troypay??_

_-Peace!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

--

_Previously..._

_Just then the door flew opened to reveal a pissed off Troy and a shocked Chad. The guy had been arguing with instantly tensed as he saw the two. He knew he wasn't going to make it out of here without a couple scratches._

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

_--_

"Uh...hey guys. Long time no see huh?" Asked a nervious Jason Cross.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Troy repeated himself.

"I'm a...just visiting Sharpay, that's all."

"All I know is that you better get out of my sight before I put you in the hospital." Chad glared at Jason.

"Guys, come on. That was all in the past. Can't we forgive and forget?" Jason asked hopefully and nervously.

Chad and Troy both shook their heads. "No."

"Jason just go." Sharpay stepped in.

"Yeah...uh...bye." With that, a scared Jason was out the door...well more running out the door.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Asked a still fuming Troy.

Sharpay shrugged, not knowing herself. "I don't know."

"How could you even let that bastard in?" _**(A/N- I don't feel like explaining it all, so here's the history on Jason. He and Sharpay use to be together but he was an ass and hit her. That's when she started having her eating disorder.)**_

"I don't know Troy, okay. Could you lay off for like five seconds please?" Sharpay shook her head vigorously, loosing her patience.

"It's not my fault you went out with a complete ass like that." Troy scoffed.

"Troy, just let her cool off." Chad jumped in. "She's probably upset right now."

"You know what I don't get?" Sharpay perused, completely ignoring Chad's last comment. "How you can stand there and judge me for dating him when you're dating the she devil herself." Sharpay shot at Troy, who was quite taken a back.

"What?"

"You heard me. Did you know that Jessica actually told Chad to lay off and threatened him?" Sharpay practically yelled as she motioned to Chad, who was standing in the corner trying to avoid all of this.

Troy just looked at Sharpay like she was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

Sharpay pointed to Chad. "Ask him."

"What is she talking about?"

Chad sighed. "Jessica kind of..Warned me to back off of you and her. Let's just say it wasn't put in a pleasant way."

Troy stared at him in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..I don't know. You liked her and the last time I tried to talk to you about it you blew up at me."

"Well...is that all she did?"

Sharpay took a deep breath as her stomach became very uneasy. "No...She uh..She came to see me the other day."

Troy turned back to Sharpay, still with disbelief. "What happened then?"

"She told me to back off and not to talk to you. I told her I wouldn't and she threatened to tell you my secret." Sharpay closed her eyes, knowing that Chad and Troy were giving her looks right now.

"What do you mean? If you have a secret then we should already know it, so what's the big deal?" Chad asked, obviously a little confused considering they usually told each other everything.

Sharpay took another deep breath. "There's one thing I never told you guys. Unfortunately it was the one thing I never wanted anyone to know about and now Jessica does."

"W-what is it?" Asked a shell shocked Troy. Sharpay was now on the verge of tears, and he knew it couldn't be good.

"IusedtohaveaneatingdisorderafterIbrokeupwithJasonandI'msorryInevertoldyouguys." Sharpay said quickly, taking no time for breathes.

"What?" Chad and Troy asked together.

"I use to have an eating disorder after I broke up with Jason, and I'm sorry I never told you guy." Sharpay sighed. She was happy it was off her shoulder, but also sad. It was a bad memory.

Chad and Troy stood there motionless, not even blinking. How couldn't they have noticed their best friend having an eating disorder? How long did she have it? Did she still have it? All these questions and more kept running through the two boy's heads.

"How...how...what?" Chad asked, completely flustered.

"I'm really sorry guys. I was going through a rough time, and for some reason I didn't tell you. The only one who knew was Ryan."

Suddenly Troy's shock turned into anger. "Sharpay how the hell could you do that to yourself? And why didn't you tell us? You know you could have killed yourself." Troy yelled as he grabbed onto her arm, but much more gentle than he was speaking to her.

Sharpay yanked her arm away, also over come with anger. "So what? What should you care? Why don't you just go back to your little psycho girlfriend? The bitch is probably wondering where you are."

"Sharpay I don't give a damn about Jessica. I never did. What I care about is you and the fact that you never told me something so major, or that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"I was scared okay. I was scared how you guys would react. It wasn't exactly my shining moment. Why do you care so much anyways?"

"Maybe because you're my best friend. I should be allowed to care about you."

"Well you know what? Stop! Stop caring, stop worrying, stop trying to be the God damned hero for once in your life."

"Have you ever wondered why I care so much? Why I worry so much? Why I try to be the hero. It's because I love you Sharpay. I love you, that's why I do it, and that's why I won't stop doing it." Troy yelled, before he knew what all he was confessing. When he realized, his face of shock matched Sharpay's. Both were too shocked to say anything...so Chad spoke.

"Well, while we're all confessing something here...I'm gay."

--

_Shocker, isn't it? Anyways, this is my last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. So only one more chapter to this and it's over...sad, I know. Well you can pretty much guess who Sharpay will end up with...but you never know ; ) I could easily change my mind and turn Chad straight again...I'm the writer so I can do that. Anyways, just so you know, Troy was winning by 6 votes on who Sharpay should be with. Well, it would mean sooo much if you reviewed! You know, I practically live off those. They make me happy and tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. So please please review...for me? puppy dog eyes_

_-Peace!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

--

Sharpay walked through the messy house with her daughter Lilian in one arm and talking on the phone with the other. The house was a huge mess and her husband was currently at the kitchen table reading to paper. She rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, setting down her three year old daughter.

"Troy, can you get the door?"' Sharpay asked upon hearing the door bell.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm on the phone, duh." Sharpay rolled her eyes as she went back to talking to Gabriella on the phone.

Troy smirked and grabbed the phone from her. "Hey Gabby, what's up? Oh my gosh! No way!" Troy said in his best 'girl talk' impression. Then he suddenly became serious. "Sharpay has to go, bye."

Troy handed the phone back to her with a satasfied smirk on his face. "You're just so handy." Sharpay said sarcastically as she went to answer the door.

Troy smiled as he watched her leave and bent down to his daughter. "You're on daddy's side right?"

Lilian just smiled at her dad. "Yuppers."

Troy rolled his eyes, but smiled. "You take too much after your mom. I though you were suppose to be a daddy's girl?"

Lilian shrugged. "Mommy makes me cookies."

"So you choose cookies over me, your own father?" Troy asked in his fake hurt voice.

"Kinda." Lilian replied simply as Troy began to tickle her.

"Fine, fine, you're better than cookies." Lilian said between giggles.

"Thank you." Troy gave her a kiss on the forhead before heading to the living room where he saw his wife hugging another man...Chad.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Troy asked with a big smile on his face.

"I came to visit, what else?" Chad laughed as he gave Troy a 'man hug'.

"It's good to see you man."

"Yeah, you too. Now where's my favorite niece?" Chad asked, reffering to Lilian. _**(No Chad and Ryan aren't together. Chad's just so close that he's considered an uncle.)**_

"Oh, you mean the cookie monster? She's in the kitchen."

"Be right back." Chad headed to the kitchen where he was greeted by a cheerful 'Uncle Chad!'

"Cookie monster?" Sharpay questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

Troy let out a soft laugh and gave her a kiss. "You've turned our daughter against me."

"Oh, the cookie bribe. Works everytime." Sharpay smirked as Troy gave her another kiss. They were interrupted though by Chad being pulled into the living room by Lilian.

"We're going for ice cream. Come on people." Lilian demanded as she dragged Chad out the door.

"She's getting more and more like you everyday Shar." Chad called over his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"I know. I'm so pround." Sharpay beamed as she grabbed her purse and followed out the door.

Troy just laughed as he followed his wife, daughter, and best friend out the door.

--

_Very very very short epilouge and I'm truly sorry for that. I really couldn't think of anything else, but I thought it was cute. Now that that's done..._

_YAY, WHOO HOO!! I fished this! I'm so proud of myself for finally getting done with it. I just one to thank everyone who reviewed. It meant a lot and you guys all had good things to say, so thank you sooo much!! please review the last chapter and I really hoped you enjoyed this story!_

_-Peace!_


End file.
